The Ultimate Adventure
by Lixue-S
Summary: This is just a story about several characters from different stories traveling the country and the world with a gang of evil villains from each story after them. I know the summary's pretty bad, but the story's okay, I hope... Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry if this ends up being a bad story... It's supposed to be in play format, but I can't do that...

Kymm is playing on her computer and watching The Outsiders. She leaves the computer to go down to the kitchen. She comes back to find the entire gang in her bedroom.

"Who are you?" Kymm asks.

"I am Don Quixote!" Two-Bit announces proudly. "And this," he adds, pointing to Johnny, "Is my noble sidekick, Sancho Pancho, and this," he points to Ponyboy, "Is my noble donkey."

Ponyboy clears his throat loudly.

"Fine," Two-Bit says, "Pony's my sidekick and Johnny's my donkey."

Kymm walks out of the room, and comes back in with her head soaking wet.

"What did you do?" Ponboy asks.

"I dunked my head in water," Kymm replies.

"Why?" Darry inquires.

_Oh God_, Kymm thinks, _they're multiplying!_"This isn't a dream," she replies dazedly.

"Hold on," Ponboy orders as he walks out of the room. He comes back as Kymm did. "She's right, this isn't a dream."

"You're Ponyboy," Kymm states.

"Yes," Ponyboy confirms.

Kymm addresses and points to the corresponding greasers, "Then that is Darry...and Soda?"

"Yes, and yes."

Kymm picks up a ruler and lightly taps each of the Greasers with it. Dally grabs the ruler out of her hands when it gets to him.

"You're not touching me with that."

"Okay," Kymm says, backing away from him.

They stare at each other. After a few minutes, Kymm blinks.

"Yes!" Two-Bit exclaims, "I won!" Everyone in the room stares at him. "I thought this was a staring contest."

"Would you like some-- _and item_ to eat?" she asks them.

"Sure," Soda says, then he glances over to steve. "Okay," Steve agrees, shrugging."

"Okay," Kymm replies, and she leads them downstairs. _Now, what do I feed male children?... To Wikipedia! _She logs onto the computer downstairs and researches foods that were made in the 60's. _Okay, there's Pop-Tarts.... And staples.... And soda..._ She begins arranging the food on a plate as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Soda calls.

_Oh God, he's actually nice_, she thinks worriedly.

Soda answers the door, and Mathew is standing there. He looks as if he's about to wet himself, and, after taking one look at Soda, runs for his life. Soda shrugs it off and closes the door. He comes back to the living room and begins eating Pop-Tarts with them.

"Do you know a boy with green hair?" Soda asks.

"Yes," Kymm replies.

"He was here."

"Oh." Kymm continues staring at them.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dally asks her?

"I'm not," Johnny replies.

"Not you, the broad behind you."

Johnny turns around and Kymm ducks behind the couch. "There's no girl," Johnny observes.

"What do you mean there's no--" Dally cuts himself off and looks behind the couch. Kymm crawls in front of Johnny and Ponyboy. "This-- where'd she go?"

The door slams open and Carrisa walks in with a home made gun. Mathew points at Dally and scream, "There he is!" Carrisa shoots him with a wooden skewer. As he collapse, she proceeds in shooting Johnny as well.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy cries. The rest of the gang cries, "Johnny! Dally!" Simultaneously. "You shot Johnny!" Ponyboy screeches.

"May I freak out?" Kymm asks.

"Sure," Mathew replies anxiously.

"YOU JUST KILLED TWO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS!" Kymm screams.

"It's not like anyone will miss them," Carrisa retorts.

"Except their friends."

All the greasers pull out their switchblades.

"Oh, crap," Carrisa says. She races outside and comes back with a wand in hand. She shoves it towards Mathew.

"What?" he asks in a panicked voice.

"You're a guy, you save them!" she yells.

"Swish and flick," Kymm reminds him.

"Accio Fire Flower!" Mathew says, brandishing the wand. A vial of Fire Flower juice whizzes into his hand.

"Pour it! Pour it!" Carrisa demands.

"Agh!" Mathew says, struggling with the bottle, "The skewers!"

Kymm hold up the bloodied skewers. "Done and done."

Mathew begins pouring the red liquid all over their bodies.

"What are you doing?" Darry demands. Dally and Johnny sit up and look at them.

"What was that for?" Dally asks.

A whizzing sound is heard. "What's that sound?" Mathew asks. Suddenly, a bushel of flowers and a small campfire whizz through the door and hit his chest. The flowers burst into flames and he begins rolling around on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" he hollers.

"Smart," Carrisa comments, looking at him.

"Are you okay, Johnny?" Dally asks him.

"Y-yeah," he replies.

"Why'd you shoot them?" Ponboy asks.

"Apparently," Carrisa begins, some idiot--" She coughs and says 'Mathew' "--told me there was some intruder in Kymm's house."

"That was me," Soda chuckles.

"Oh, well, you're too hot to kill."

"And I'm not?" Dally asks enviously, and bitterly.

"Uh, no."

"Where'd you get the wand anyway?" Darry asks.

"I just jumped some black haired kid."

They stare at her, and Johnny, and Mathew, who finally put out the flames.

"Not Mathew, and not this kid." She points to Johnny.

"That's Johhny," Kymm calls from the kitchen.

"So, who'd ya jump?" Steve asks.

Harry Potter barges in through the front door. "WHO TOOK MY WAND?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own anyone except Mathew, Kymm, Carrisa, and The narrator.

* * *

The children looked at him.

"He did it!" Carrisa announced, pointing an accusatory finger at Mathew.

"What?"

Harry walks over to him and swipes the wand away. "I can't believe someone's actually giving Umbridge a reason to through Hermione into Azkaban!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kymm walks in with a bucket of water and dumps it over Mathew head. In addition to Mathew, Dally and Johnny become sopping wet as well. Mathew turns to face her.

"Either you thought I'd still be on fire, or wanted me to walk around in my boxers. Either way--"

"WHAT THE F--" Dally is cut off when the narrator (me) walks in.

"You can't cuss, Dally," she tells him.

"And why can't I? I can cuss anytime I want!" he replies.

"No, you can't. This is monitored by parents who do not approve of cursing."

"Well you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can. I'm the narrator. I can stick you in a frilly pink dress for all I care."

"I'd like to see you try."

The narrator shrugs and walks away. Dallas looks watches her leave.

"Now, WHAT THE F--" Dally's once again cut off. Soda and Two Bit grab him by the ankles and drag him to he floor. Two-Bit holds him down while Sodapop reaches under the coffee table and pulls out a frilly pink dress. They force him into it, and prop him up in a standing position. The narrator comes back.

"I told you so."

"Why you!" Dally runs after her with his switchblade out. They run out the front door and narrowly pass Ron.

"--some girl's gonna grab my butt," Mathew finishes.

"Harry, what happened?" he asks.

"That kid over there stole me wand." He angrily glares at Mathew.

"I didn't," Mathew replied.

"Then who did?" Harry demands.

"Well, you have to see that I came over to Kymm's house, and I saw a bunch of Greasers here so I got freaked out. I ran over to Carrisa's house and told her they were there. She put together a gun and barged in here and shot Dally and Johnny. Then everyone started freaking out and some Two-Bit and his friends pulled out switchblades. So Carrissa ran out and jumped you to get the wand and shoved it at me. Then I summoned some Fire Flower juice and poured it on them. Then you cam in all pissed and Kymm dumps water on me and Dally and Johnny. Then the narrator comes in and talks with Dally, then makes Soda and Two-Bit force him into a frilly pink dress. The narrator and Dallas both run out when Ron comes. Then you demand to know what happened and I end up giving you this lengthy explanation about what the heck happened."

They all stare at him.

"That's...odd," Johnny comments.

Ponyboy walks out and comes back in, sopping wet. Johnny hands him the towel he received from Kymm.

"Oh Glory, this isn't a dream after all."

"Well," Darry begins, getting off the couch, "We'd better find Dally before the cops get him."

"Yeah," Carissa agrees, "They see him with that switchblade and he's thrown into jail--," she snaps her fingers "--just like that."

"Oh God, we better hurry."

They walk outside, and continue walking when they come upon a trench that where the road down to Sahara was supposed to be. Inside the trench was a mob of extremely angry French people.

"It's a rumble!" Two-Bit shouts, "I wanna join!" He prepares to jump into the mob when Ponyboy grabs him.

"It's not a rumble, it's the French revolution!" he tells him, "You jump in there, you die."

"No I won't, I've got a switchblade."

Two-Bit jumps in.

"I thought the French Revolution took place a few hundred years ago," Ron said.

"I think someone gave the time turner a few turns too many," Harry replies.

A few seconds later, his mangled body is thrown onto the sidewalk.

"TWO-BIT!!" cry the Greasers.

Carrissa gives him a light kick in the shoulder. "Yep, he's dead."

"Of course he's dead," Steve says, "He's missing an arm."

At that moment someone flings his arm across his body.

Carrisa sighs. "Kymm, could you--oh, okay."

Kymm had finished rearranging Two-Bit's limbs and sprinkling Fire Flower juice on him. He sits up.

"See, I told I'd be fine."

Steve then grabs Ponyboy and throws him into the mob of angry French people.

"PONYBOY!!" Soda, Darry, and Johnny cry, their arms outstretched. Ponyboy's mangled body is thrown at their feet, thankfully with all his limbs intact.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU THROW PONY IN THERE!?!" Darrel hollers at Steve. He proceeds in picking up Steve and tossing him into the mob.

"STEVE!" Soda cries.

Steve is thrown onto the sidewalk as well. Kymm has just finished reviving Ponyboy, and now waits for someone to throw Steve's head up before reviving him. After being revived, Steve throws Darry into the trench.

"DARREL!" Ponyboy and Soda cry.

This goes on for some time. About ten revivals later, with "Steve!" and "Darry!" being screamed periodically, Carrisa pushes Darry and Steve away from each other.

"Enough!" she shouts, "Just because you guys are made at each other doesn't mean you can hurl each other into the angry mob of Frenchmen."

Madame Defarge steps in and states, "And women."

"And women," Carissa says.

Little Lucie appears from behind her. "And children."

"And children," Carrisa says reluctantly, "Besides, we're running low on--"

"It's out," Kymm says.

"We're out of juice as it is."

"So what?" Two-Bit asks, "Can't they just use their wands to get more?"

"Yes, but then they'd catch on fire, and I don't think we'd want a couple of dead bodies on our hands."

Young Gaspard's body is hurled to their feet, along with Monsieur De Marquee.

"So how do we cross the mob?" Harry asks.

"Just wait until nightfall, they all leave after that."

They turn around to see Sydney Carton looking at them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, The Outsiders, or A Tale of Two Cities.

* * *

"That's it?" Soda asks, "We just wait for them to leave?"

"Exactly," Sydney replies. He looks at Kymm and Carrisa. "They dress rather oddly for women."

"No insane, psychopathic lady with an ax is going to go all Harry Potter on us?" Carrisa asks.

"What?" Harry remarks.

"Unfortunately, I can't make any promises on that. Optionally, you could use the sidewalk if you wish to get to your destination."

"Okay." They look down the sidewalk, lined with heads on pikes. "I think we'll wait," Pony says.

"Bloody h--"  
"CENSORED!" Ron was cut off by a loud voice coming from the heavens.

Ron looks up. "What the bloody h--"  
"CENSORED!"

Everyone else looks up at the sky. "God?" Johnny asks softly. A head pops out of the sky and looks down upon them. "No, just me," the narrator responds.

"Why are you up in the clouds censoring me?" Ron asks.

The narrator shrugs and replies, "Because we're being watched, and I figured Dally would kill me if I went back down there."

"Is that possible?" Ponyboy asks.

"Anything's possible with an author on medication." With that, the narrator disappears behind the clouds.  
"Now I'm scared."  
"Hang on," Harry says, "aren't you the author?"

The narrator comes back from the clouds. "Well, yes and no. I'm the author because I type what's happening, yet I'm also a character used to stop you from cursing." She shrugs, and then goes back into the clouds.

"You've got to admit, that's pretty cool," Two-Bit comments.

They decide to walk home and eat before embarking on their mission to find Dally. Ron, Harry, Carrisa, Mathew, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve decide to play Dance Dance Revolution. Kymm decides to stay in the kitchen and make food. As she's making it, Mathew, and Johnny walk in.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asks.

"Spiking your food with laxatives," she replies.

Johnny makes a face and backs away. "She's kidding," Mathew says, but then he looks at her. "At least, I hope she's kidding."

"I'm not." She turns to look at them, and then goes back to cooking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haaaaaaaarrrrrrrrryyyyyyy Poooootttttttteeeeeerrrrrr," Voldemort hisses, lightly scratching the television screen.

"In other news," the News Announcer announces, "There has been an unexpected civil war in the city of Las Vegas. It seems to be a bunch of renaissance cosplayers, and..." The voice trails off as Voldemorts directs his attention to the three black haired boys on the screen. One of which was wearing glasses.

"Okay Mom, I'll be in my r-- What are you doing here?" Bob Sheldon had walked into the room.

"I'm looking for the boy," Voldemort replies.

"Me?"  
"No! Harry Potter!"

"Who?"

Voldemort looks at him. "Would you like to be my assistant?"  
"What do I do?"  
"I want you to retrieve Harry Potter."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you whatever you want."  
"Sweet. So..." A silence follows. "Why are you in my room?"  
Voldemort, unfortunately, is too busy practicing his evil laughter to answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner's ready!" Kymm calls from the kitchen. The children pile in, a few say Grace, and they begin to eat and talk.

"Where should we go to look for Dally?" Steve asks.

"How about the Strip?" Carrisa asks, "A bunch of people go there."

"Do you think he'll be there?" Johnny asks.  
"Eh, I guess. I mean, he could break a lot of laws there."

Kymm gets up and goes outside. Ponyboy goes outside as well, and Mathew and Johnny follow them.

"Watching the sunset?" Ponyboy asks.

"Actually, I'm waiting for the mother ship to take me back home," she replies.

They turn around to see the bright, golden rays descend into the golden horizon. The clouds become pink and purple, and all objects seemed to be touched with gold. The children seemed to have a golden halo around them, and the pool showed clear blue-green water.

Of course, movie moments such as this never happen in real life with out...

"OKAY GREASERS, YOUR TIME IS UP!"

"What the--"  
"Aaah!!!"

There was a splash, and Ponyboy and Johnny were shoved into the pool. Kymm watches them struggle for a moment, then decides to jump in and pull them back to shore.

"What was that for?" Ponyboy asks.

"Eh, I finished dinner, wanted some fun."

Johnny rubbed his arms, shivered, and had his breath come in short, quick gasps.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asks him. Johnny gives him a 'yes' and a wearie smile.

"How was the water?" Mathew asks.

Ponyboy looks at him. "It was okay. I little cold, but okay."

Mathew strips off his t-shirt (he is still in his boxers), takes off his shoes and socks, and jumps in.

Ponyboy and Johnny dry up and look up at the sky.

"What happened to all the stars?" Johnny asks.

"You're in Sin City, you don't really get stars."

* * *

Not my best chapter...I'm sorry…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Outsiders, Harry Potter, Monte Carlo, or the bra commercial. That belongs to Tori (whom I hope is doing well this summer).

* * *

Johnny looked at Carrisa with a sad look on his face.

"There are a few stars," Kymm reminded her, "I mean, not as many as Tulsa, but...a few..."

"Yeah, less then the number of kids you have in your house."

Kymm looked at the water, then went back inside. Ponyboy and Johnny followed suit. Carrisa returned as well. Kymm came back out and dropped a rock into the pool. Mathew broke the surface of the water and looked at her.

"You rang?"

"We're going to the strip, you need to come."

"Oh, okay. Do you have a towel."

Kymm leaves it near the shore. Mathew pulls himself out, and begins to dry himself when he realizes an item out of place....

"Wait! Don't leave yet! I need a new pair of boxers!!!"

They began the walk to the Strip.

"Couldn't you have just worn your jeans?" Steve asked, "I mean, it's the law to wear clothes."

"They were wet, and the only pair I have."

They continued the walk. On their way there, they past an electronics store, with the traditionaly store window full of televisions.

One was playing a Mickey Mouse Club re-run. Two-Bit stop and stared, and watched the program.

"Two-Bit?" Darry turned around and looked at him.

"Should we get him?" Soda asks.

"Nah, he'll follow us when its over," Steve tells him.

They rest continue to walk on, when Kymm tugs on Mathew's sleeve.

"Yes?"

She points to Two-Bit.

"You heard Steve, he's like...a cat."

"Someone could jump him."

"He has a switch."

Kymm looks back.

"If it makes you feel better, put the phone in his pocket." He takes his phone out of his pocket, and hands it to her. She walks back to him and slips it into his pocket.

They eventually end up at the Strip, though along the way Two-Bit managed to lift a few cigarettes for the gang.

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry asks.

"Only if you get caught," Steve replies.

They walk around the Strip, in and out of Casinos, until they find Dallas playing poker at the Monte Carlo.

"Hang on, you're only--" Dally put his hand over Ron's mouth, and continued playing. He finishes the game (walking away with $1050 in poker chips).

"So, why are you guys here?" he asks.

"The narrartor isn't gonna force you into dresses anymore," Harry tells him. Harry looks around. "Are we even supposed to be here?"

"Sure," Carrisa says, "We have Darry, and he's twenty-one."

"Twenty and a half," Darry tells her.  
"Whatever."

A heavy hand came upon Darrel's shoulder. "Then I'd like to see some I.D."

"Oh--"

"CENSORED!"

The security guard is unfazed by sudden scream from the heavens, as is everyone else over the age of twenty. (_How could you not hear _that_?_ Ron wondered later on. He would consult Hermione... If he ever saw her again.)  
"Sure," Darry says, putting his hand in his pocket. He winces and turns to look at his butt.

"What's wrong?" Soda asks. "Need to go poo?" Steve asks.

"I...don't have my wallet," he says grimly.

"So?"

"It...has my ID."

"In that case, all--" he does a quick head check "Twelve of you are going to have to leave."

They walked out of the Casino.

They walked into the street.

They looked up at a screen.

The screen played the following advertisement. A woman advertising bras.

"Hey there!" she greeted, "It's me. Did you know that they have _your_ bra here? That's right, for only $19.95 a month, you could go from an 'A'--" she makes a small ball with her hands "--to a 'B'--" she enlarges the ball "--without your boobs growing _one bit_. That's right! Your boobs are too small, you need this bra! Look at me!" She poses. "You know you like this!" She cups her own breasts, then points to the crowd. "Call me at 1-800--"

"Should that have been censored?" the narrator asks.

"You've already censored it," Harry reminds her.

"Oh, oh well then."

A woman in a bra (and pants, thankfully) began walking around, distrubuting phamplets to girls advertising the bras. Mostly girls that is.

"Oh...oh God," Ponyboy says, looking at the phamplet. He looks at Johnny who got one too. Two-Bit walks over to them. "Well, is there something you two would like to tell us?" The two boys shake their heads.

Mathew ran his fingers worriedly through his hair. "Wow." Kymm looks over his shoulder, and says, "Well, you do have a bit of an A-cup going on..."

"Please don't remind me."

"We should give one of these to Hermione," Harry teases, "I know you'd like that Ron."

"Shut up Harry!" Ron snaps, "Besides, if _Ginny _were wearing these--"

"Okay, now that's just cruel."

Mathew looks to the ground and hides behind Darry.

"What's wrong?" Darry asks.

"They--they're _multiplying_!!" he whimpers. The ground was covered in phamplets, boasting women who enlarged their cup size. "They're...they're like a rodent/insect/Tribble hybrid!"

A plane passes by, and as it does, a shower of phamplets drop down upon thems, like a blizzard.  
"Okay," Steve exclaims, "whose bright idea was this!?!"

"Ouch!" Ron says, looking at his arm, "I got a paper cut!"

"Don't be such a baby, Ron," Carrisa tells him.

"My eye! My eye!" Harry screamed as he fell to the ground. Blood spurted from his eye, and Ron did the only task he knew would help him.

"Accio Fireflower!"

"NO!"

As expected, the serum was sent to them, along with the two tagalongs. Of course, with the strip littered with flammable material, flames slowly began to ease their way throughout the streets. Toward twelve children watching the growing fire.

"Shouldn't we run now?" Kymm asks.

"Y-yeah," Soda agrees.

"Then why are we dead people standing? Let's move it."

* * *

I'm sorry... The quality of this is dropping with each chapter....


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm sorry for the hiatus. A few days ago, I found a loophole that is able to change the story a bit. It would be nice if you reviewed so I could see if this format was a good change or not. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character, or if they are not accurate enough. I do not own The Outsiders, Harry Potter, or Death Note.

* * *

"Okay!" the author announces, "I have noted what you have done these past few days, so now it is time to tell our readers what happened." She hands the script over to the narrarator. "This has not been editted, so if you have a disagreement with what is being said, please take it over to Ryuk."

"Who's Ryuk?" Ron asks.

Ryuk comes enters the room. The Greasers and wizards stare at him, mouths agape.

"What the hell is that supposed to be!?!" Steve exclaims.  
"A shinigami," Kymm says automatically, "A japanese God of Death."

"Hello," Ryuk greets them, extending his hand towards the group, "Got any apples?"

"No," Ron says. He turns and looks at the author. "We've got to take our business over to _him_?"

"Yup!" she says cheerily, then begins laughing maniacally.

"That's a creepy laugh," Ryuk comments, "You sound just like Light."

"Okay, it's time for the story."

"I've got to read all of this?" the Narrarator asks in disgust, "Normal people don't talk like this."

"Normal people don't attend Knudson. Please?"

"Fine."

The Narrator takes a deep breath, looks towards the group, and begins the story.

"The kids stop running at James Gay park. They are all out of breath and fall to the ground. The watch as the flames continue to eat was is left of downtown.

Carrisa: (panting) Why...the HELL did you say the spell!?! (turns and crawls over to Ron) (grabs his shirt front and begins shaking him) YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED! CAN YOU IMAGINE JUST HOW MANY DAMN FANGIRLS WOULD BE ON OUR CASE IF JOHNNY OR DALLAS OR WHOEVER DIED IN THAT FIRE!?!

Ron: Harry was bleeding! What was I supposed to do, let him bleed?

Carrisa: How about casting some spell to fix his eye!?! Think about that, genius?

Ron: Hermione's the genius in our group! The only class I do well in is...is...

Carrisa: That's what I thought! Now what the hell are we supposed do!?!

Darry: Well, now we've got Dallas. We're goin' home.

Kymm: Got a money?

Darry: Well, no, but--

Kymm: Any I.D.?

Darry: We just went over that at the casino. (sprawls onto the grass) Now what?

Johnny: I see one star.

Ponyboy: And one there.

Johnny: And another one, right over there.

Ponyboy: Where?

Johnny: Real far to your right, Ponyboy, see that star?

Ponyboy: The one that's movin'? It's a shootin' star.

Kymm: More that likely, it's a helicopter.

Johnny: It's gettin' closer.

Ponyboy: (sits up) I guess it is a helicopter.

Johnny: (anxiously) No...no Pony, it really is getting closer.

Soda: You okay, Johnnykid?  
Johnny: The star...it's getting closer! It's...Soda, I think it's headin' towards us!

The three boys look up at the sky, and see the quote-en-quote star coming towards them. The star really was coming towards the, and they say it brush the tree and land at its base. They walk towards it.

Ponyboy: What is it?

Soda: Dunno. (picks it up) (begins flipping through the pages) It says 'Death Note.'

Ponyboy: What do you think that means?

Soda: Maybe it's a notebook that causes death.

Ponyboy: There's no such thing as that.

Soda: (smirking) Yeah. Well, maybe you or Johnny can use it as a notebook when we get home.

Johnny: Naw, Pony can use it. It's okay.

Soda: (reading throught the introduction) Wait, there's some words here. Says, 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' Heh, I was right.

Ponyboy: Well, it's all a load of trash, isn't it? I mean, you can't just write someone's name in that notebook and expect them to die, right?

Soda: (smiles deviously) Whaddya say we try it out?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
